I'm Alive
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: He was proud to be alive. She was too.- Munto/Yumemi drabble- Yumemi-centric. Please read the ending.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>I'm Alive...  
><strong>Rating: 'K+'<br>****Warnings: None.  
>AN: **Okay...fifth 'Munto' story. I have recently been inspired by the Nickeback Song- 'If Everyone Cared.' The video is amazing- it shows real people in real situations. The vocals and music were fantastic, I don't know if I could ever find a song that comes up to it- Although 'Concrete Angel' comes up to a quite close second. Anyhow, let's begin the story, neh?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~I'm Alive...~<em>**

She felt alive.

After the long battle, with herself and the evil dwelling around them, she felt alive. Not because she had went through a storm of emotions; guilt, determination and excitement. No, it was because she had realized she had the power to change the whole world around her. Anybody had the power to save and change the world.

It just took a small thing called determined courage.

There were three steps in fighting; Confessing your fears, seeing if the fight was worth while and then actually fighting. Her fears were of the looming islands above her, and how they made her 'different' and 'un-normal' from everyone else. But she had over come that roadblock with the help of her most treasured friends, and Munto.

Then there was the worth of the fight. There was no doubt in her mind it was worth the risk- but she didn't want Munto to get hurt anymore than he already had. And she was terrified she would never see her friends again, but in the end: It was going to be worth the risk.

And she fought. Not with swords or magical beams. No, it was with words of hope, friendship and meaning. Because nothing good will every come out of fighting, only blood, tears and losses that transcend the depths of despair and anguish. She was a dreamer, a dreamer that dreamed of a world where smiles lived on.

Even in the wake of a battle.

She was lucky to be alive, even when she was picked on at school- she just remembered those words.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried...if everyone loved and nobody lied...if everyone shared and swallowed their pride...we would see the day that nobody died..."_

Only one person close to her heart, had any idea of what those beautiful words actually meant to her.

After all, he had experienced loosing the persons most important to him through the wake of a cruel war, and he was just a child. He didn't base his revenge on a blood-lust to kill, but to find strength in the people from the other world in the sky, only which he could see. And when he had found her...he was overjoyed.

He was also alive.

And he was proud, a long with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What would happen if everyone cared? _**

**_1984- Bob Geldof. Music journalist turned Punk Rock Artist, was amazed at the African Hunger Epidemic. And he began his fight against world hunger, organizing the first global charity concert- LIVE AID. More than 100 artists from around the world performed, with viewings of 1.5 BILLION people. He raised over £150 MILLION...IN A SINGLE DAY._**

**_1976- Betty Williams, a single mother receptionist, witnessed three children killed due to the Political Turmoil in Northen Ireland. Within two days of the tragic event, she gained over 6,000 petitions for peace. She organized a Peaceful March with 10,000 to the children's graves- and it ws inturrupted by protesters. Within a week, she was going strong with 35,000 for the peaceful march. And in 1976, she won the Noble Peace Prize._**

**_1961- Two Portuguese students raised their glasses for freedom. They got 7 years in prison. British lawyer Peter Beneson was shocked by these events. To rally support for the students, he wrote a letter to his local Newspaper- the response was so overwhelming, it formed the Amnsetry Organization. To stop torture._**

**_1920's- A small boy in South Africa dreamed of a world with equality. After years of activism, he was jailed for life imprisonment for Political Treason. His dream of equality NEVER died. 27 years later, Nelson Mandela was released from arrest in 1990. He then lead South Africa to it's first ever Democratic Presidential Election. Nearly 1.9 MILLION people voted. He won the electon and ended the racsist regime, which reigned over South Africa for 46 YEARS._**

**_These people are ordinary people with dreams. You could be next, but be brave._**


End file.
